


Last Friday Night

by brokenmetalfangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Complicated Relationships, Deutsch | German, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Drunk John, Drunk Sex, Drunk Sherlock, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Murder, Shameless Smut, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Smut, Top John, Top John Watson
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmetalfangirl/pseuds/brokenmetalfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John kann Sherlock überzeugen, ins Pub zu gehen, um ein Bier zu trinken. Womit John jedoch nicht rechnet, sind die Konsequenzen, die dieser Besuch haben wird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Friday Night

„Sherlock, komm schon!“  
„Nein, John, ich komme nicht mit“, sagte der Detektiv in einem bestimmten aber ruhigen Tonfall.  
„Nur ein Bier im Pub trinken.“  
„Nein, ich habe hier wichtige Experimente durchzuführen.“  
Sherlock ging an den Küchentisch, betrachtete einen grossen Zeh, der in eine trübe Flüssigkeit eingelegt war, und begann, sich Notizen zu machen.  
„Es ist Freitagabend, das kannst du auch morgen machen“, murrte John. „Der Zeh läuft dir schon nicht davon.“  
Sherlock hob eine Augenbraue an und warf John einen genervten Seitenblick zu. Ansonsten ignorierte er ihn.  
„Gut, dann geh ich eben alleine.“ John wandte sich von Sherlock ab, schnappte sich seine Jacke und ging mit energischen Schritten auf die Tür zu.  
Aus der Küche hörte er ein Schnauben. „John, warte, ich komme mit.“ Sherlock klang ausserordentlich genervt. John lachte in sich hinein. Er beobachtete, wie sein Freund das Experiment zurückliess und seinen Mantel anzog. Dann stand er vor John. Der Arzt blickte mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen zu seinem Mitbewohner auf. Das Grinsen wurde von einem abfälligen Blick erwidert.  
„Also…“, sagte John und hielt seinem Freund die Tür auf.

Eine Viertelstunde später sassen sie im nächsten Pub und stiessen an.  
„Cheers, Sherlock!“, sagte John und fügte mit einem Grinsen hinzu: „Schön, dass du hier bist.“ Der Detektiv verdrehte daraufhin die Augen und prostete seinem Freund zu.  
Als John mit seinem ersten Bier fertig war – Sherlock nippte immer noch an seinem; er trank nicht so oft Bier wie John – fragte er: „Ich bestelle was zu essen, hatte ja noch kein richtiges Abendbrot. Willst du auch was?“ Sherlock überflog die Karte. „Ja, das Lachsfilet.“  
John ging zur Bar nach vorn und kam kurz darauf mit zwei Bieren zurück. „Das Essen kommt in fünfzehn Minuten.“ Der Detektiv schaute das neue Bier skeptisch an. „Ich dachte, wir kämen auf ein Bier?“  
John schaute Sherlock mit einem „meinst du das jetzt ernst“-Blick an. „Willst du beim Essen auf dem Trocknen sitzen?“ Sherlock zuckte die Schultern, leerte sein angefangenes Bier und zog das neue zu sich heran.  
„Ich habe eine vielversprechende Mail bekommen“, sagte der Detektiv und nippte an seinem Getränk. Seine langen Finger wanden sich um das Glas. Gedankenverloren strich er das Kondenswasser weg. „Der Fall klingt interessant. Es geht um eine verschwundene Gitarre.“ Sherlock sah zu seinem Freund auf. Dieser starrte ihn verwundert an. „Was? Findest du es abwegig, dass ich an einem Fall mit einer verschwundenen Gitarre interessiert bin? Du kennst ja die Details noch nicht-“  
„Nein, Sherlock, das ist es nicht“, sagte John immer noch den gleich verdutzten Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Du- du führst Smalltalk.“ Der Arzt gluckste vor sich hin.  
„Eigentlich ist es ja nicht wirklich Smalltalk, da ich einen Hintergedanken hatte, als ich dir das erzählte“, korrigierte Sherlock ihn. „Ich wollte dich für den Fall begeistern.“ Der Detektiv räusperte sich. „Naja, die Gitarre ist unter ziemlich nebulösen Umständen verschwunden; sie wurde in einem überwachten Zimmer aufbewahrt-“  
„Euer Essen“, unterbrach die Bedienung. „Wer bekommt den Lachs?“ Sherlock hob die Hand, während John mit einem charmanten Lächeln die junge Kellnerin musterte. „Dann ist das Steaksandwich für dich“, sagte sie, stellte den zweiten Teller vor John auf den Tisch und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Gute Wahl. Guten Appetit, Jungs.“ Sie lächelte ihnen freundlich zu und verschwand hinter dem Tresen.  
Sherlock merkte, dass John mit anderen Dingen als dem Gitarren-Fall beschäftigt war, und ass schweigend sein Lachsfilet.  
Still assen sie ihr Abendbrot und als sie fertig waren, holte John noch einmal zwei Bier am Tresen. Sherlock fiel auf, dass er auffällig lange weg war und als John zurückkam, stand ihm ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Du hast Erfolg“, stellte Sherlock fest.  
„Hm?“, meinte John gedankenverloren.  
„Bei der Kellnerin“, erklärte Sherlock. „Sie scheint auf deine Annäherungsversuche einzugehen.“  
John nuschelte irgendetwas und nahm einen grossen Schluck Bier. Sherlock nippte am Schaum.  
Sherlocks Gemütszustand veränderte sich; er nervte sich. Er war mit John – für John – ins Pub gegangen und jetzt begann sein Mitbewohner Frauen abzuschleppen. Ein ungewohntes Gefühl kam in Sherlock hoch. Nach kurzer Zeit konnte er es identifizieren: Eifersucht. Nicht sicher, wie er damit umgehen sollte, nahm er einen grossen Schluck Bier – und verzog das Gesicht. John mochte zwar oft Bier trinken, aber Sherlock trank eher selten und war sich darum den bitteren Geschmack nicht gewohnt. „Alles klar?“, fragte John grinsend, der die Grimasse seines Freundes bemerkt hatte.  
„Alles bestens“, brachte Sherlock hervor.  
In diesem Moment kam die Kellnerin zu ihnen an den Tisch, um die Teller abzuräumen. Sherlock funkelte sie böse an. Anfangs schlängelte sie sich um John herum, eine zufällige Berührung da, ein leuchtender Blick dort. Dann fing sie Sherlocks Funkeln auf und packte schnell das Geschirr zusammen und verschwand. John schaute ihr enttäuscht und verwundert nach. „Was zur-“  
„Doch nicht so interessiert, wie du dachtest“, meinte Sherlock scheinbar gelangweilt.  
„Offenbar.“ John nahm einen weiteren Schluck und starrte finster vor sich auf den Tisch. Sherlock fühlte etwas wie Gewissensbisse. Ihm waren sich solche Gefühle nicht geläufig und er wusste nicht, was er mit ihnen anfangen sollte. Misstrauisch schaute er sein halb leeres Bier an. Es war das dritte. Klar, das war nicht viel Alkohol. Aber da er nicht viel trank, könnten seine Gefühle durchaus mit dem Bier in Zusammenhang stehen. Innerlich beschloss er, langsamer zu trinken.  
John, der gerade sein leeres Pint vor sich auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, erhob sich. „Noch eins?“, fragte er Sherlock tonlos. Abwehrend hob Sherlock die Hand. „Für mich ist gut.“ John zuckte die Schultern und ging zur Bar. Insgeheim hoffte er, auf die hübsche Kellnerin zu treffen. Am Tresen hielt er nach ihr Ausschau, doch er konnte sie nirgends finden. Enttäuscht wandte er sich an den Barkeeper und bestellte sich ein weiteres Pint. John überlegte sich, ob er ihn nach der charmanten Angestellten fragen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Er konnte sich selbst nicht genau erklären, weshalb. Aber vielleicht war es besser so. Schliesslich war er mit Sherlock hier, und dass Sherlock ein Experiment für einen Abend im Pub verliess, kam äusserst selten vor.  
Mit etwas besserer Laune kehrte er zu ihrem Tisch zurück. Sherlock hatte die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch abgestützt und sein Kinn auf seine verschränkten Hände gelegt. Seine Stirn war gerunzelt, als würde er schwer nachdenken. Als er John kommen sah, blieb er mit dem Blick an ihm hängen. John warf ihm ein Lächeln zu. „Jetzt gehöre ich ganz dir“, meinte er und als er bemerkte, wie es klang, fügte er hinzu: „Also nicht so; du weisst, was ich meine.“  
Sherlock erwiderte sein Lächeln nicht. „Und die Kellnerin?“, fragte er in härterem Tonfall, als er beabsichtigt hatte. John zuckte die Schultern. „Weg. Ich bin mit dir hier.“  
Er setzte sich wieder gegenüber den Detektiv und einige Sekunden blieben ihre Blicke aneinander kleben. John kannte dieses Phänomen erst seit er Sherlock kannte. Dieses Gefühl, dass die Blicke zusammengeschweisst waren und es für einige Sekunden nicht möglich war, die Verbindung zu unterbrechen. Vorher hatte er noch nie so etwas erlebt und er hatte keine Ahnung, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, schaute John benommen zu Boden. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob es gewöhnlich war, dass er mit einem anderen Mann solch intensive Blicke austauschte. Sein ganzes Leben war er auf Frauen gestanden, doch dieser Blickwechsel mit Sherlock liess ihn immer öfters an seiner Heterosexualität zweifeln. Er konnte sich selbst nicht eingestehen, dass er vielleicht auch auf Männer stand. Er war bald vierzig; war es nicht ein bisschen spät, Experimente mit Männern anzufangen und dann zu bemerken, dass er sein bisheriges Leben dem für ihn falschem Geschlecht gewidmet hatte? Andererseits wie sollte er sonst herausfinden, was das Richtige für ihn war?  
Er richtete den Blick wieder auf seinen Mitbewohner und hoffte inständig, Sherlock hätte nichts von seinen Überlegungen mitbekommen. Manchmal hatte John das Gefühl, Sherlock könne Gedanken lesen – was natürlich so nicht stimmte. Aber für Sherlock waren Menschen eben offene Bücher, die er ohne weiteres durchblättern konnte.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Sherlock in diesem Moment und John befürchtete, dass Sherlock ihn durchschaut hatte. John nickte und leerte die Hälfte seines Pints in einem Zug. Sherlock beobachtete ihn argwöhnisch. „Ich glaube dir nicht. Aber du hast mir beigebracht, zu erkennen, wann Personen nicht über ein Thema sprechen wollen, also hak ich nicht weiter nach.“ Johns Mundwinkel zuckten; ein teils dankbares, teils zynisches Lächeln huschte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über sein Gesicht.  
Mittlerweile hatte Sherlock sein Bier auch leer und betrachtete Johns halb leeres Glas. „Die nächste Runde geht auf mich“, sagte der Detektiv und erhob sich.  
Einige geleerte Pints später sassen John und Sherlock wie zwei Kartoffelsäcke auf ihren Stühlen. Sie waren vollkommen entspannt und schienen ab allem zu lachen. Johns Ellbogen war auf dem Tisch abgestützt und mit ausgestrecktem Finger zeigte er auf Sherlock. „Du bist betrunken.“ Sherlock kicherte. „Du auch.“ John zuckte die Schultern und grinste dümmlich.  
Sherlock schien sich kurz zu fangen und sagte in ernsterem Tonfall: „Wir sollten langsam zurück. Mrs Hudson wird keine Freude haben, wenn wir so spät so laut nachhause kommen.“ John nickte zustimmend, leerte sein Bier in einem Zug und blickte Sherlock herausfordern an. Skeptisch betrachtete Sherlock sein noch volles Glas. „Also, das mach ich jetzt nicht.“ John verdrehte die Augen. „Langweilig.“  
Als sie den Pub verliessen, schwankten beide. Einige Meter torkelten sie die Baker Street entlang, bis John über seine eigenen Füsse stolperte und sich instinktiv an Sherlocks Arm festklammerte. Überraschung huschte über das Gesicht des grossen Detektivs, dann fing er sich und meinte grinsend: „Ist vielleicht besser, wenn wir uns gegenseitig unterstützen.“  
John blickte zu seinem Freund auf. Er versuchte, einen lässigen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen, um Sherlock zu signalisieren, dass das alles völlig okay und normal für ihn war. Doch in Johns Innerem herrschte Chaos. Ich bin viel zu betrunken für das, dachte er, als er seinen Arm um Sherlocks Hüfte schlang. Vielleicht liegt auch nichts dabei und Sherlock versucht nur, mir zu helfen.  
„Hastu einen Schlüssel?“, lallte Sherlock. Sie waren kurz vor 221B und Sherlock durchwühlte nervös seine Manteltaschen. „Ich find meinen nicht.“  
John seufzte. Erleichtert löste er seine Hand von Sherlocks Hüfte und begann, seine eigenen Taschen zu durchsuchen. „Jep, hier isser.“ John streckte Sherlock einen kleinen silbernen Schlüssel entgegen. Ungeschickt schnappte der Detektiv ihn aus Johns Hand und strauchelte vor die Haustür, wo er schwankend stehen blieb. Sichtlich konzentriert bückte er sich zum Schloss hinunter. Einige Sekunden fummelte er daran herum, bis die Tür aufschwang. Sherlock machte einen Schritt zur Seite, streckte einladend die Hand aus und nickte John zu. „Doctor Watson.“ Irritiert betrat John das Treppenhaus. So leise wie möglich stiegen sie die knarrende Treppe hoch.  
John schwankte aufs Klo, während Sherlock sich erschöpft in seinen Sessel fallen liess.  
Der Alkohol machte ihn ganz seltsam. Bei jeder Bewegung schien alles zu schwanken und er fühlte Emotionen, die er normalerweise nicht kannte. Als John zuvor den Arm um ihn geschlungen hatte, hatte Sherlocks Herz wild zu pochen begonnen. Auch in seinem alkoholisierten Zustand konnte er deduzieren, was das zu bedeuten hatte.  
Für Sherlock war schon früh klar gewesen, dass er schwul war. In seiner Jugendzeit hatte er zwar mit einigen Frauen Sex gehabt, aber schnell hatte er es langweilig gefunden und gemerkt, dass er mehr am anderen Geschlecht interessiert war. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hatte er viel Sex gehabt – ausschliesslich mit Männern. Er hatte sich einen Schuss gesetzt und dann high mit dem nächstbesten Typen hinter einer Strassenecke gevögelt. Doch seit er den Drogen abgeschworen hatte, hatte er auch sein Interesse an Sex verloren.  
Aber jetzt unter Alkoholeinfluss… Vielleicht brauchte er einfach bestimmte Substanzen, die ihn beeinflussten, um sexuell erregt zu werden.  
John unterbrach Sherlocks Gedankengänge, indem er aus dem Bad zurückkehrte und sich in seinen eigenen Sessel plumpsen liess. Sherlock versuchte, einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen und sich nichts von seinen Gedanken anmerken zu lassen – schliesslich war er der grosse Sherlock Holmes, dem Gefühle nichts anhaben konnten.  
Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus.  
Einige Minuten sassen sie sich schweigend gegenüber, jeder mit den eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, bis sich John erhob. „Willst du auch noch was trinken?“, fragte er Sherlock und noch während er die Worte aussprach, bereute er sie bereits. Watson, du hattest schon genug, jetzt willst du eine bittere Stille mit Alkohol überspielen?  
Sherlock zögerte einen Moment. „Jaja“, nuschelte er dann.  
John ging zur Bar und schenkte beiden ein Glas Scotch ein. Dann kehrte er ins Wohnzimmer zurück und reichte Sherlock ein Glas. „Zum Wohl“, sagte er, während er sich wieder setzte.  
Das einzige Geräusch im Raum war das gelegentliche Heben und Senken der Gläser, das Nippen am Scotch. Ansonsten war es still.  
John nahm einen Schluck und beobachtete seinen Mitbewohner über den Glasrand. Sherlock schien tief in Gedanken versunken. Bestimmt dachte er über sein Experiment nach, das in der Küche auf ihn wartete.  
Johns Gedanken kreisten aber nur um Sherlock; wie blau seine Augen waren, wie gross er war. Wie lockig sein Haar war und wie gerne John seine Finger darin vergraben würde und einfach… John brach den Gedankengang ab, bevor er ihn zu Ende denken konnte. Weshalb weckte ausgerechnet Sherlock diese Gefühle in ihm? Wieso nicht jeder andere x-beliebige Mann, mit dem ein solches Experiment realistisch war, ohne eine Freundschaft zu gefährden? Mit Sherlock konnte er so etwas auf keinen Fall ausprobieren. Vor allem nicht jetzt: Sie waren viel zu betrunken.  
„John“, unterbrach Sherlock seine Gedanken, „willst du auch noch Scotch?“ Der Detektiv stand schwankend vor ihm, sein leeres Glas in der Hand. John blickte auf den Alkohol. „Warum nicht“, sagte er und stürzte den letzten Schluck hinunter. Der Scotch brannte angenehm in seiner Kehle. Sherlock wankte mit den beiden leeren Gläsern in die Küche und brachte sie gefüllt zurück. Als er John sein Glas hinstreckte, stolperte er über das Bein des kleinen Abstelltischchens neben Johns Sessel. Die vollen Gläser wirbelten durch die Luft und wie in verschwommener Zeitlupe sah Sherlock, wie sie auf John zuflogen.  
Die Gläser landeten in Johns Schoss – natürlich nicht, ohne den Inhalt über Johns Hemd ausgeleert zu haben. Entsetzt starrte Sherlock auf das Schauspiel. „John…“, stammelte er. „Das tut mir leid.“ John stand auf und trug die tropfenden Gläser in die Küche. Er stellte sie in die Spüle und drehte sich zu Sherlock. „Kein Problem, vielleicht sollten wir sowieso nichts mehr trinken.“ Nachdenklich betrachtete er sein durchnässtes Hemd. „Ich geh schnell unter die Dusche.“ Damit drehte er sich um und stolperte zum Bad. Er wollte nicht nur duschen, um den klebrigen Alkohol von sich abzuwaschen, sondern auch, um einen freien Kopf zu bekommen. Wasser hatte bisher immer geholfen, wenn er betrunken war.  
Auch diesmal war es nicht anders; er merkte, wie sein Kopf klarer wurde, als das kalte Wasser über seinen Kopf rann. Erfrischt stieg er aus der Dusche, rubbelte sich die Haare trocken und wickelte das Handtuch um die Hüften. Ohne viel nachzudenken verliess er das Bad und betrat das Wohnzimmer, um zur Treppe zum zweiten Geschoss zu gelangen. Verdutzt blieb er im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer stehen. Sherlock kniete vor Johns Sessel und schrubbte ihn mit irgendwas. Der Detektiv schaute auf und erblickte den halbnackten John im Türrahmen. Sofort richtete Sherlock seinen Blick verlegen nach unten. „Ich probiere, den Scotch rauszukriegen“, nuschelte er.  
„Sherlock, vielen Dank, aber ich denke, das kann bis morgen warten“, sagte John nicht unfreundlich. Immer noch sichtlich vom Alkohol beeinträchtigt, schwankte John zu seinem Sessel, nahm Sherlock das Putzzeug weg und stellte es bestimmt auf den Küchentisch. „Das bleibt da, bis wir ausgenüchtert sind. Ausserdem ist es nur ein Sessel und ein bisschen Alkohol. Nichts Tragisches.“  
Sherlock nickte. Irgendwie konnte er John nicht in die Augen schauen, bemerkte John. „Sherlock, das Ganze ist nicht schlimm“, versuchte er seinen Freund aufzumuntern. Fürsorglich ging er zu Sherlock und tätschelte ihm die Schulter. Dann geschahen zwei Dinge gleichzeitig: Erstens realisierte John, dass er halbnackt und betrunken seinem Freund auf die Schulter klopfte und nicht sehr viel Abstand zwischen ihren Körpern bestand und zweitens blickte Sherlock auf. Er schaute John direkt in die Augen und wie bereits zuvor im Pub, blieben ihre Blicke aneinander kleben. Doch diesmal war es anders. Es lag eine Wildheit in Sherlocks Augen, die John erschreckte – und gleichzeitig unglaublich anmachte.  
Seine Hand ruhte immer noch auf Sherlocks Schulter, wie John feststellte, doch es war ihm egal. Ihre Blicke lösten sich voneinander und unwillkürlich wanderten Johns Augen den Körper seines besten Freundes hinab. Sherlocks Hemd sass wieder einmal unglaublich eng; die Knöpfe drohten alle aufzuspringen. Und während Johns Gedanken immer unsittlicher wurden, machte Sherlock einen Schritt auf ihn zu und presste seine Lippen auf Johns. Denn nicht nur John hatte den Blick seines besten Freundes bemerkt, sondern umgekehrt auch: Sherlock hatte gesehen, wie John ihn angestarrt hatte, hatte förmlich seine Gedanken hören können, während der Arzt sich unbewusst über die Lippen geleckt hatte.  
Und jetzt war Sherlock ins kalte Wasser gesprungen und hatte den Schritt gewagt.  
Hart spürte er die Lippen seines Mitbewohners auf den eigenen. Johns Hand lag noch immer auf seiner Schulter, die andere hing nutzlos herunter. Sherlock dagegen hatte eine Hand an Johns Wange gelegt, die zweite lag auf dem nackten Rücken.  
Nach ein paar Sekunden gab Sherlock John frei und sie lösten sich ganz voneinander. Überrascht starrte John den Detektiv an. Johns Wangen glühten und Sherlocks Lippen waren von einem roten Rand gesäumt. „Entschuldige“, meinte Sherlock ein wenig geschockt über sich selbst. „Ich wollte dich nicht-“  
„Schon in Ordnung“, unterbrach John. Sein Blick ruhte nun fest auf Sherlock. „Sehr in Ordnung sogar“, murmelte er hinzu und zog Sherlock zu sich hin.  
Johns Kopf dröhnte und etwas in ihm schrie Tu das nicht, du bist betrunken! Morgen wirst du das bereuen! Doch Sherlock war ihm jetzt unglaublich nah; überall berührten sich ihre Körper, drückten hart gegeneinander. John legte seine Hände um den Nacken des Detektivs und zog sein Gesicht zu sich heran.  
John küsste Sherlock.  
Doch dieser Kuss war anders als der zuvor. Jetzt drückten sie nicht nur hart die Lippen aufeinander; nach einigen Sekunden wurden Sherlocks Lippen weicher und er öffnete den Mund. Sofort ging John darauf ein und drang mit der Zunge ein.  
Der Arzt erschauderte, als eine kräftige Hand seinen nackten Rücken hochfuhr und mit den Fingern durch sein feuchtes Haar glitt. Währenddessen spürte er Sherlocks andere Hand in seinem Kreuz. Sie presste ihn näher zum Detektiv hin.  
Johns Linke ruhte in Sherlocks Locken; sie schmiegten sich sanft um seine Finger. Die Rechte wanderte an Sherlocks Seite herab. John wollte Sherlock unter das Hemd greifen – ihn gleich berühren, wie der Detektiv ihn berührte – doch Sherlocks Hemd war straff in die Hose gesteckt. Erfolglos versuchte John, das Hemd aus der Hose zu zerren. Als das nicht funktionierte griff er, ohne gross nachzudenken, in Sherlocks Hose, um das Hemd herauszukriegen.  
Sofort löste der Detektiv sich von ihm. Reflexartig zog John seine Hand zurück. Sherlock hielt John an beiden Schultern mit Armlänge auf Abstand. Schockiert betrachtete er John.  
„Entschuldige, Sherlock ich wollte nicht…“, sagte John lahm, während in seinem Inneren alles schrie. Du hast es kaputt gemacht!  
Sherlocks blaue Augen starrten berechnend in Johns. Dann sagte der Detektiv: „John, wir sind beide betrunken. Ich möchte nicht, dass du etwas tust, was du morgen bereuen könntest. Also willst du das wirklich, was auch immer du da gerade angefangen hast?“  
Überrascht runzelte John die Stirn. „Du fragst, ob es mir etwas ausmacht? Was ist mit dir? Ich bezweifle, dass Küssen oder Sex mit anderen Männern in deinem Wochenprogramm steht.“ Sherlocks Augen blitzten kalt auf, er löste die Hände von Johns nackten Schultern und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich bin keine Jungfrau, falls du das andeuten willst.“  
„Sherlock, das wollte ich gar nicht… Ich will nur… Ist das okay für dich?“  
Sherlocks Züge wurden weicher und er nickte. „Für dich auch?“  
John strich sich die feuchten Haare aus der Stirn. „Ich denke schon.“ Er lachte nervös und fügte hinzu: „Ich hab das noch nie gemacht. Einen Mann geküsst meine ich. Jedenfalls nicht so.“  
„Keine Angst“, sagte Sherlock ernst. „Ich habe schon weit mehr gemacht. Ich pass auf dich auf.“ Mit diesen Worten umschlang der Detektiv den Oberkörper des Arztes, zog ihn so nah wie möglich zu sich heran und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis beide mehr wollten. Mit bebenden Fingern öffnete John Sherlocks Gürtelschnalle, kniete sich hin und zog dem Detektiv die Hose aus. Johns Kopf war gerade etwa auf Höhe von Sherlocks Schwanz und er bemerkte leicht verunsichert die Wölbung unter Sherlocks Boxershorts. Sherlock zog John sanft nach oben und nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände. „Bist du dir sicher?“, wiederholte Sherlock. „Wir gehen nur so weit, wie du willst.“ John nickte durcheinander.  
Trotz seiner Unsicherheiten begann John, Sherlock das Hemd aufzuknöpfen und legte die darunterliegende Haut frei. Sherlock war nicht das, was man als muskulös bezeichnen würde, aber sein Körper konnte sich sehen lassen – konnte sich sehr gut sehen lassen, wie John anerkennend feststellte. Sanft strich er über Sherlocks bleiche Brust, streifte durch das spärliche Brusthaar und fuhr das Schlüsselbein entlang. Sherlock sah wirklich gut aus.  
John blickte zu seinem Freund auf. Er befürchtete, dass die Berührungen zu sanft oder langweilig oder gar zu persönlich geworden waren, doch in Sherlocks Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck von Zärtlichkeit, den John nie für möglich gehalten hätte. John bemerkte, dass Sherlock – genau wie er selbst – immer noch vom Alkohol beeinflusst war. Sherlocks Augen konnten John nur mit Mühe fixieren. Sollten wir nicht warten, bis wir nüchtern sind?, schoss es John durch den Kopf. Oder wäre dann einer von beiden nicht mehr dazu bereit?  
Inzwischen hatte Sherlock das aufgeknöpfte Hemd von seinen Schultern gestreift und stand nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet vor John.  
Stürmisch küssten sie sich weiter. Plötzlich zog Sherlock Johns Kopf grob zurück, ihre Lippen lösten sich und Sherlock küsste Johns Hals. Seine Küsse wanderten immer weiter Johns Körper hinunter, bis er vor dem Handtuch Halt machte. Mittlerweile kniete Sherlock vor John und schaute mit blauen Augen hoch zu seinem Freund. Dieser nickte kaum merklich. Sherlock verstand das Zeichen und sanft löste er das Handtuch von Johns Hüfte und liess es zu Boden gleiten. Johns Penis stand in voller Mächtigkeit da und sonderte bereits etwas Sperma ab. Vorsichtig nahm Sherlock ihn in die Hände und schob die Vorhaut mehrmals vor und zurück, woraufhin John leise stöhnte. Sherlock schloss den Mund um die Eichel und liess seine Zunge wiederholt über den empfindlichen Teil schnellen.  
John stöhnte lauter auf. Sherlock schien wirklich zu wissen, was er tat. Intuitiv liess John seine Hände durch Sherlocks Locken gleiten und gab mehr Druck, wenn er danach wünschte. Es dauerte nicht lange und John war dem Höhepunkt nahe. Sherlock schien dies zu merken und liess Johns Schwanz aus seinem Mund gleiten. Er glänzte vor Speichel. Während Sherlock sich erhob, wischte er Sperma aus seinen Mundwinkeln. John starrte ihn ungläubig an. Das passiert gerade wirklich. „Dachtest du, wir wären bereits zu Ende?“, flüsterte Sherlock mit einer unglaublich tiefen Stimme. „Wollen wir ins Schlafzimmer gehen?“ Zaghaft nickte John. Sherlock war so unglaublich sexy. John wusste nicht, woher das Wissen kam, einen befriedigenden Blowjob zu geben und andere Männer zu verführen, aber er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er es wissen wollte. Ist Sherlock einfach so, weil er betrunken ist, oder verhält er bei Sex immer so?, wunderte sich John. Während er sich mit der Frage beschäftigte, fiel ihm auf, dass er Sherlock noch nie so berauscht gesehen hatte wie jetzt. Es musste fast am Alkohol liegen; so fordernd wäre Sherlock doch niemals in nüchternem Zustand.  
John liess sich von Sherlock ins Schlafzimmer führen. Das Zimmer war wie immer ordentlich aufgeräumt. Keine herumliegenden Kleidungsstücke liessen vermuten, wer dieses Zimmer bewohnte, nur das Periodensystem an der Wand schien ein subtiler Hinweis zu sein.  
John legte sich auf Sherlocks Bett. Sein schwitziger Rücken drückte gegen das kühle Laken. Sherlock fummelte etwas an seinem Nachttischchen herum und als er sich John zuwandte, hielt er eine Packung Kondome und eine Tube Gleitgel in der Hand. Als er Johns erschreckten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, sagte er beschwichtigend: „Nur für den Fall. Wie gesagt: Wir gehen nur so weit, wie du willst.“ Die verführerische Maske war abgefallen, aber er war nicht wie der nüchterne Sherlock. Er war viel zu besorgt, um seinem rationalen Selbst nahezukommen.  
Sherlock lehnte sich zu John hinüber und küsste ihn sanft. „Alles ist okay, wir machen nur, was du willst.“  
So gut wie möglich zog John die Bettdecke unter den beiden hervor und legte sie über sich; irgendwie fühlte er sich entblösst. Sherlock schlüpfte neben ihn unter die Decke, den Blick auf John geheftet.  
John wusste nicht genau was er tun sollte und da ihm nichts anderes einfiel, begann er, Sherlocks Boxershorts abzustreifen. Unabsichtlich streifte er dabei Sherlocks Erektion, worauf der Detektiv mit einem leisen Stöhnen reagierte.  
Verlegen nahm John Sherlocks Penis in die Hand. Es war merkwürdig, einen Schwanz zu berühren, der nicht der eigene war. Langsam begann John, Sherlock einen runterzuholen. Sherlock stöhnte immer wieder kurz auf, aber John hatte keine Ahnung wie er sich schlug. Johns Hand wurde schneller, sein Atem flacher und er spürte, wie Sherlock unter ihm zuckte. Abrupt wurde John unterbrochen. „Das reicht“, stöhnte Sherlock. „Sonst komm ich.“ Erstaunt, dass er seinen Freund an den Rand des Orgasmus getrieben hatte, löste John seine Hand von Sherlocks Schwanz und liess sich auf den Rücken fallen.  
Still lagen sie nebeneinander, beide schwitzend, sich nicht berührend.  
Dann legte Sherlock sich auf die Seite und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand. Nachdenklich betrachtete er John. Plötzlich grinste er herausfordernd. „Und jetzt, willst du mal richtigen Sex haben?“  
Keine fünf Minuten später hatte John ein Kondom übergezogen und kniete unsicher über Sherlock. Sie hatten sich geeinigt, dass John den aktiven Part übernehmen sollte, da die ganze Situation neu war für ihn. Ich hab das ja noch nicht mal mit einer Frau gemacht, dachte John, während er sich auf Sherlocks Verlangen hin mit viel Gleitgel einrieb.  
Der Detektiv unter ihm grinste ermutigend zu John hoch. Also gut. Entschlossen nahm er seine Erektion in die Hand. Sherlock kniete vor ihm und präsentierte ihm seinen Arsch. „Anfangs langsam und wenn ich dir ein Zeichen gebe, kannst du loslegen“, hatte Sherlock ihn angewiesen.  
Vorsichtig drückte John mit seiner Eichel gegen die Öffnung. „Fester, sonst kommen wir nirgends hin“, schnaubte Sherlock.  
John nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und drückte fester. Dann glitt er hinein. „Verdammt“, keuchte er, denn mit diesem Gefühl hatte er nicht gerechnet. Es war deutlich enger, als was er es gewohnt war. Langsam drang er tiefer in Sherlock ein, der unter ihm bereits jetzt heftig atmete. „Alles klar?“, fragte John unsicher.  
„Alles gut“, stiess Sherlock hervor. „Ich hab nur vergessen, wie intensiv das Ganze ist.“  
„Positiv oder negativ intensiv?“ John war etwas beunruhigt.  
„Positiv“, atmete Sherlock. „Eindeutig positiv.“  
Etwas ermutigt wurde John schneller.  
„Verdammt“, keuchte er erneut. Analsex war sehr viel besser, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Ungestüm packte er Sherlock um die Hüfte und presste ihn gegen sich. Laut klatschte Haut gegen Haut. John fuhr mit einer Hand durch Sherlocks Locken und zog grob daran. Unter ihm stöhnte Sherlock. „Entschuldige“, sagte John sofort und löste die Hand aus den Haaren. „Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun.“  
Sherlock schnaubte, was in dieser Situation einem Lachen gleichkam. „Das tut nicht weh, das ist sexy.“ Darauf vergrub John seine Hand erneut in Sherlocks Locken.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sherlock hemmungslos aufstöhnte. „John, hör auf, oder ich komme.“  
„Trifft sich gut. Ich kann‘s nämlich auch nicht mehr lange zurückhalten.“  
John stiess nun so schnell er konnte in Sherlock ein. Nach wenigen Sekunden hörte er unter sich ein geräuschvolles Seufzen der Erlösung, das bei John den Höhepunkt auslöste. Zuckend liess er sich nach vorn fallen und lag auf Sherlocks Rücken.  
Nachdem John fertig war und sich vergewissert hatte, dass auch Sherlock seinen Orgasmus beendet hatte und befriedigt war, zog John seinen nun etwas schlaffen Penis aus Sherlock heraus. Er wickelte das gebrauchte Kondom in ein Papiertaschentuch und entsorgte es im Abfalleimer vor Sherlocks Bett. Inzwischen hatte Sherlock sein Sperma so gut es ging vom Bettlaken aufgewischt und beobachtete John.  
Was jetzt? Schlaf ich hier oder geh ich in mein Zimmer? Verdammt, über diese ganze Sache müssen wir morgen sprechen. Aber erst morgen. Jetzt war John einfach zu müde und immer noch zu betrunken.  
„Bleibst du hier?“, fragte Sherlock. Er lag nun auf dem Bauch und hatte die Arme unter seinem Kinn verschränkt. Deutlich zeichnete sich seine Rückenmuskulatur unter seiner nackten Haut ab. Von seinen Hüften abwärts war er in die Bettdecke gehüllt. Erwartungsvoll schaute er John an. „Soll ich denn?“, fragte John beinahe neckisch.  
Der Detektiv nickte und hob die Bettdecke an, damit sich John zu ihm hinlegen konnte.  
Schnell schlüpfte John unter das Laken. Die beiden berührten sich nicht, bis Sherlocks Hand Johns suchte und sie sie ineinander verschränkten.  
Vom Alkohol und Sex erschöpft, schliefen sie so ein.

Als John am nächsten Morgen erwachte, brummte sein Schädel. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, am gestrigen Abend ohne einen Schluck Wasser ins Bett zu gehen. Aber naja, John war anders beschäftigt gewesen.  
Er erinnerte sich an die Geschehnisse von letzter Nacht. Sie waren verschwommen und zum Teil etwas vage, wie in einem Traum. Aber er wusste was passiert war, und musste die Konsequenzen heute tragen – wie die auch immer aussehen mochten.  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen, in der Erwartung, Sherlock neben sich zu sehen. Doch die andere Seite des Bettes war leer.  
Aus dem Wohnzimmer drangen leise Stimmen zu ihm durch. Es waren zwei. Sherlock. Und – Mycroft. Verdammt. Johns Kleider lagen wohl noch immer im Bad verstreut. Doch als er sich aufsetzte, sah er ein Häufchen säuberlich gefalteter Klamotten auf dem Nachttisch. Stumm dankte er Sherlock für seine Voraussichtigkeit. John schlüpfte in die Hose und den Pullover. Dann öffnete er das Fenster. Dankbar lehnte er sich hinaus und sog die Londoner Luft tief in seine Lungen. Es war Mitte Herbst; die Luft war kühl und es nieselte.  
Ohne einen Plan zu haben, was er sagen sollte, durquerte er Sherlocks Schlafzimmer und öffnete die Tür.  
Mycroft sass auf dem Sofa, als John das Wohnzimmer betrat. Sherlock sass in Hemd und Hose gekleidet in seinem Sessel und trommelte auf den Knien herum. Beide nahmen von Johns Erscheinen keine Notiz. „Ich bin nicht interessiert“, sagte Sherlock gerade.  
Sein Bruder betrachtete ihn spöttisch und erwiderte: „Du hast noch gar nicht die Fakten gehört, Sherlock.“  
„Wenn du mich um etwas bittest, ist es sowieso nur Laufarbeit. Du kannst genauso gut jemand Gewöhnlichen dafür einstellen“, gab Sherlock zurück.  
Mycroft war nun aufgestanden. „Du erledigst es sehr viel effizienter als jemand Gewöhnliches“, meinte er. Dann schweifte sein Blick wie beiläufig über John, der noch immer im Türrahmen stand. „Ah, guten Morgen, John“, sagte er nun höflich. In seinem Blick blitzte jedoch etwas Spöttisches auf. „Wie ich sehe, haben wir gut geschlafen? Ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen. Dann habt ihr zwei Zeit, eure Angelegenheiten zu klären.“ Er nickte John freundlich zu, blickte Sherlock genervt an und verschwand dann aus der Wohnung.  
Er weiss es. Er hat bestimmt einen Schritt in diese Wohnung gemacht und hat es gewusst.  
John konnte sich genau vorstellen, wie Mycroft durch die Wohnung schritt, aus jedem Detail einen Schluss zog, während Sherlock eilig versuchte, die verstreute Kleidung einzusammeln.  
John wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er nun alleine mit Sherlock war. Der Detektiv sass noch immer in seinem Sessel. Er schien furchtbar konzentriert seine Geige zu stimmen. John sah er kein einziges Mal an.  
John setzte in der Küche heisses Wasser auf, während er sich überlegte, wie er das Thema anschneiden sollte. Schliesslich stellte er sich hinter seinen Sessel, stützte sich mit den Armen darauf ab und sagte nur: „Ich glaube, wir sollten miteinander reden.“ Er schaute Sherlock mit einer Mischung aus Ängstlichkeit und Bestimmtheit an. Kurz blickte der Detektiv auf, dann legte er die Geige zur Seite und schnappte sich seinen Mantel. „Aber nicht jetzt“, sagte er im Gehen. „Ich habe wichtige Dinge zu tun.“ Mit diesen Worten schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu. Es klang endgültig.

Bevor John mit Sherlock sprechen konnte, musste er mit sich selbst im Reinen sein. Er sass in einem Café mit einer behaglich dampfenden Tasse Tee vor sich.  
Irgendwie war er dankbar, dass Sherlock ihm aus dem Weg ging. Denn so hatte er jetzt genug Zeit, um sich Gedanken zu machen. Was war es gewesen? Was erhoffte er sich daraus?  
Bisher hatte er noch keine Antwort.  
Er nahm einen grossen Schluck Tee und hoffte, sein Kater würde bald verebben.  
Ist es einfach Sex gewesen? Ein One-Night-Stand? Nein, es war eindeutig mehr gewesen. Die Blicke, die sie ausgetauscht hatten, Sherlocks Sorge um John. Das war nicht gefühlloser Sex gewesen. Wie sollte es auch? Schliesslich waren sie beste Freunde; wie sollte man empfindungslosen Sex mit dem besten Freund haben?  
Und wie sollte sich das Ganze weiterentwickeln? War er an einer ernsthaften Beziehung interessiert? Oder doch lieber Friends with Benefits? Oder sollten sie versuchen, ihre Freundschaft wie bisher weiterzuführen?  
Fragen über Fragen schossen durch Johns Kopf und nur auf die wenigsten wusste er eine Antwort.  
Nachdem er die Tasse Tee geleert hatte, machte John sich auf den Nachhauseweg. Er war zwar immer noch unschlüssig, wie er mit Sherlock ins Gespräch kommen sollte, doch jetzt hatte er Zeit gehabt, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
Als er 221B erreichte, sah er Licht im ersten Stock brennen. Sherlock war also da. Er betrat das Treppenhaus und stiess auf Mrs Hudson, die gerade Einkäufe in ihre Wohnung brachte. „Oh, hallo, mein Lieber“, sagte sie, während sie eine schwer aussehende Einkaufstasche ablegte. „Um Himmelswillen, Mrs Hudson“, schnaubte John. „Lassen Sie die Tasche liegen, ich helfe Ihnen.“  
„Das geht schon, mein Lieber.“ Sie senkte ihre Stimme und wies nach oben. „Ich denke du solltest lieber mit Sherlock reden. Er verhält sich den ganzen Tag schon sehr merkwürdig – naja, noch merkwürdiger als normalerweise.“ Mit erstaunlich viel Kraft hob sie die Tasche hoch und hievte sie in 221A.  
Ängstlich blickte John die Treppe zu 221B hoch. Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwartete und wenn Mrs Hudson sagte, Sherlock verhalte sich merkwürdig, musste etwas dran sein. John stieg die Treppe hoch und stiess die Tür ins Wohnzimmer auf.  
Sherlock lag auf dem Sofa. Im Gegensatz zu Vormittags war er jetzt in einen Morgenmantel gehüllt. Eigentlich schien nichts aussergewöhnlich: Er lag auf dem Rücken, die Hände unter dem Kinn verschränkt, mit Sicherheit in einige wissenschaftlichen Gedanken vertieft.  
Doch dann fiel John der Rest der Wohnung auf. Die kleinen Tische im Wohnzimmer waren abgeräumt und geputzt worden; keine Zeitungen, Bücher und Tassen stapelten sich darauf. Zum ersten Mal seit John mit Sherlock zusammenwohnte, waren die Tische frei. Auch auf dem Küchentisch befanden sich keine Chemikalien, keine Körperteile, kein Mikroskop. Anscheinend waren auch die Bücherregale abgestaubt worden. Mrs Hudson räumte zwar ab und zu Dinge für sie weg. Doch sie machte immer nur das Gröbste, zu so einem Grossputz hätte sie bestimmt keine Lust gehabt.  
„Sherlock, was zur-“, stiess John hervor, nachdem er den Blick zum dritten Mal durch die Wohnung hatte streifen lassen.  
Desinteressiert schaute der Detektiv hoch. „Es ist wirklich unordentlich gewesen.“ Er zuckte die Schulter, als ob es nichts Aussergewöhnliches wäre und schloss die Augen.  
John konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Dann fiel ihm ein, warum er hier war. „Ich denke, wir sollten über gestern Abend reden.“ Der ganze Körper des Detektivs versteifte sich, sonst zeigte Sherlock keine Reaktion auf die Worte. „Sherlock, ich mein‘s ernst.“ Johns Stimme wurde härter und er stand nun direkt vor dem Sofa. „Was auch immer das gewesen ist, es könnte unsere Freundschaft gefährden. Wir können nicht so tun, als sei es nicht passiert.“ Sherlock schnaubte. „Wir waren betrunken“, fuhr er John an.  
Ruckartig erhob er sich und stürmte an John vorbei in sein Zimmer. Laut knallte die Tür zu. John seufzte auf und folgte ihm. Er klopfte an Sherlocks Tür und trat ein, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Sherlock sass auf der Bettkante und hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.  
Es fühlte sich eigenartig an, wieder in diesem Zimmer zu stehen. Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht flammten in Johns Kopf auf. Sherlocks Lippen leidenschaftlich mit seinen verschmolzen; das Gefühl, als er in ihn eindrang; Sherlocks Stöhnen, als er zuckend unter John den Höhepunkt erreichte.  
John wurde wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt, als Sherlock bitter meinte: „Du bist der einzige Mensch, der mich mag. Und ich mag dich auch. Wirklich. Das was gestern geschehen ist – was ich zugelassen habe – es könnte alles zerstören. Alles was wir haben. Alles was ich habe.“ Während er sprach, raufte er sich die Haare und seine Stimmte klang seltsam rau. „Nur wegen des Alkohols. Ich habe unsere Freundschaf in Gefahr gebracht, nur weil ich betrunken war und Sex wollte.“  
Ungläubig schüttelte John den Kopf. „Ich denke nur, wir sollten darüber reden und uns Gedanken machen, wie es weitergehen soll. Wir dürfen unsere Gefühle nicht in uns hineinfressen – dann könnte unsere Freundschaft zu Bruch gehen. Aber jetzt ist alles in Ordnung; nichts ist zerstört.“  
Sherlock schaute auf. Irgendwie sah er hoffnungsvoll und zugleich unendlich traurig aus.  
„John“, setzte er an, doch dann brach seine Stimme. Er holte tief Luft und begann erneut. „John, wie wahrscheinlich selbst du bemerkt hast, habe ich nicht viel Sex. Genau genommen hatte ich das letzte Mal richtigen Sex vor dreizehn Jahren. Das letzte Mal, das ich Heroin konsumiert hatte.“ Er schaute zu John auf, der verdutzt vor ihm stand. „Die Drogen haben mich scharf gemacht. Nur wenn ich auf einem Trip war, konnte ich so etwas wie Lust empfinden. Mit meinem Drogenkonsum endete auch mein Sexualleben im Grossen und Ganzen. Und was gestern passiert ist – das ist nur dem Alkohol zuzuschreiben. Und ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich es zugelassen habe.“ Sherlock senkte den Blick und starrte auf den Teppich unter Johns Füssen.  
John versuchte, die Informationen zu verarbeiten. Er hatte den ganzen Morgen, darüber gebrütet, was er wollte. Am Ende war er zum Schluss gekommen, dass er sogar bereit war, mit Sherlock eine ernsthafte Beziehung einzugehen. Tatsächlich hatte er das gehofft. Aber wie war er auf die Idee gekommen, Sherlock wäre bereit für eine Beziehung? Er kannte den Detektiv sehr gut – wohl am besten von Sherlocks restlichen Bekannten – und deshalb hätte er wissen müssen, dass der Detektiv nicht auf eine Liebesbeziehung eingehen würde. John schluckte schwer. „Also machen wir weiter wie bisher?“ Sherlock zuckte kraftlos die Schultern. „Soweit das möglich ist.“ John nickte und verliess das Zimmer ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Die folgenden Tage war es seltsam still in 221B. Offensichtlich war es nicht möglich, so weiterzumachen wie bisher. In John war eine abwegige Hoffnung entstanden und jedes Mal, wenn er seinen Mitbewohner betrachtete, zuckte er innerlich zusammen.  
Sherlock dagegen versuchte verkrampft, alles so normal wie möglich scheinen zu lassen. Er hatte den Fall mit der Gitarre angenommen, von dem er John am Abend im Pub berichtet hatte. Sofort hatte er John erzählt, sie hätten den Fall und war aus der Wohnung gestürzt, in der Annahme, der Arzt begleite ihn. Halbwegs die Treppe hinunter hatte er realisiert, dass ihm niemand folgte. Daher war er wieder hinaufgegangen und hatte John fragend angesehen. „Ich komme nicht mit“, hatte der Arzt nur gesagt. Sherlock hatte kurz genickt, auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und die Wohnung verlassen. Diesmal aber mit hängenden Schultern und ohne Elan. Plötzlich hatte er klein ausgesehen.  
Nun sass John alleine im Apartment in der Baker Street. Er brütete darüber, wie er es zur Sprache bringen sollte. Es. Er wusste nicht einmal, was genau. Irgendwie hatte er Gefühle für Sherlock entwickelt. Gefühle, die ihre Freundschaft überstiegen.  
Sie hatten sich geeinigt, so weiter zu machen wie bisher, doch für John schien das unmöglich. Er konnte Sherlock nicht ansehen, ohne an ihre gemeinsame Nacht zu denken – und sie zu vermissen. Ja, John vermisste es. Sherlocks Berührungen, seine Finger auf Johns nackter Haut. Doch er vermisste nicht nur das Körperliche – nein, vor allem vermisste er das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, als Sherlock sich vergewisserte, dass bei John alles in Ordnung war. Sherlock war so einfühlsam gewesen. Irgendwo hinter der rationalen Maske steckte ein sensibler Mensch.  
Was gestern passiert ist – das ist nur dem Alkohol zuzuschreiben. Und ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich es zugelassen habe.  
John raufte sich die Haare.

Es war ein protziges Anwesen, auf das Sherlock bestellt wurde. Als er mit dem Taxi ankam, hatte die Polizei bereits alles abgesperrt. Er streckte dem Fahrer viel zu viel Geld hin, stieg aus und bückte sich unter dem Absperrband hindurch.  
„Hey, Freak“, begrüsste ihn Donovan. „Wiedermal deine Nase in Angelegenheiten, die dich nichts angehen?“ Sie führte ihn einen Kiesweg hoch, der von grünem, peinlich exakt geschnittenem Rasen gesäumt war. Sherlock war zu erschöpft, ihr eine bissige Antwort entgegenzuschleudern. Die letzten Tage waren furchtbar anstrengend gewesen; verzweifelt versuchte er, die angespannte Atmosphäre in der Baker Street zu entschärfen, indem er vorgab, alles sei normal.  
Aber nichts war normal. Mit John stimmte etwas nicht und Sherlock konnte nicht herausfinden, was es war. Sie hatten darüber gesprochen; John hatte gesagt, für ihn sei alles okay, was in dieser Nacht passiert sei. Er bereue es nicht.  
Sherlock bereute es. Gleichzeitig bereute er es nicht.  
Er bereute, dass er seine Lust an John ausgelassen hatte, obwohl John der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben war. Damit hatte er alles gefährdet. Seit jener Nacht wurde Sherlock von der ständigen Angst geplagt, John könnte beschliessen auszuziehen. Weil es nicht mehr war wie vorher, weil Sherlock es kaputt gemacht hatte.  
Andererseits bereute er es nicht. Denn es war gut gewesen – mehr als gut; es war schön gewesen. Anders als allen Sex, den er bisher gehabt hatte. Gefühlvoll.  
„Wir sind da“, sagte Donovan. Sie riss ihn mitten aus seinen Überlegungen und er hoffte, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie abgelenkt er war. Sie wies mit der Hand auf eine grosse, zweiflüglige Tür, deren einer Flügel weit offen stand. „Von hier aus in den ersten Stock und dann kannst du’s nicht verfehlen.“ Er nickte ihr zu, sie betrachtete ihn abfällig. Immerhin am Tatort herrschte Normalität. Während er die Treppen hinaufstieg, schweiften seine Gedanken sofort zurück zu John.  
Sherlock verfluchte sich innerlich, dass er zugestimmt hatte, Lestrade bei diesem Fall zu helfen. Es handelte sich um einen langweiligen Mord eines älteren Ehepaares und Sherlock war überzeugt, die Lösung des Rätsels bereits gefunden zu haben. Dabei war er doch mit dem Gitarrenraub beschäftigt. Dieser Fall war immerhin anspruchsvoll genug, um ihn zumindest teilweise von der verkorksten Situation in 221B abzulenken. Und diese Ablenkung hatte er aufgegeben, um Lestrade zu helfen.  
Sherlock erreichte den oberen Treppenabsatz und stand wörtlich im Tatort. Vor ihm lagen zwei tote Körper. Den Wunden und der Blutlache nach, in der sie lagen, waren sie hier brutal erstochen worden. Das Haus schien alt zu sein; das meiste bestand aus dunklem Holz. Ein staubiger Kronleuchter hing über ihnen und warf einen schwachen Schein über die Szene. Der Raum hatte keine Fenster – Sherlock befand sich ja sozusagen im Treppenhaus – und es waren kleine Schweinwerfer aufgestellt worden. Der Tatort war erfüllt von hektischem Treiben; Polizisten, die sich gegenseitig zuriefen, Forensiker, die Spuren sicherten.  
Lestrade entdeckte Sherlock und kam erleichtert auf ihn zugeeilt. „Sherlock“, stiess er hervor. „Gut, dass du so schnell kommen konntest.“ Lestrade warf einen Blick auf die Leichen und erklärte: „Ehepaar. Wohnte hier. Sie wurden mit einem grossen Messer erstochen. Die Mordwaffe fehlt natürlich. Sie wurden vom Sohn gefunden, der entweder ein sehr guter Schauspieler ist oder ehrlich betroffen war.“ Sie gingen auf die Leichname zu. Sofort machten die Forensiker Platz, die mit den Körpern beschäftigt gewesen waren. Sherlock war zwar nicht beliebt, aber die meisten schätzten seine Arbeit. Oder sie fürchten sich vor mir. Bevor Sherlock sich jedoch zu den Toten kniete, fragte er Lestrade: „Fehlt etwas? Geld? Schmuck? Irgendetwas, das auf einen Raubmord hindeutet?“ Lestrade schüttelte den Kopf. „Bis jetzt wurde nichts Auffälliges gemeldet.“ Sherlock nickte, als ob es genau war, was er erwartet hatte. „Trotzdem war Geld das Motiv.“ Lestrade schaute ihn fragend an, worauf Sherlock mit einer ausladenden Geste auf den Raum wies. „Schau dich nur um. Sie waren mehr als wohlhabend. Welche normale Person würde nicht für so etwas töten?“ Sherlock kniete neben die Leichen hin. In den Händen des Mannes befanden sich Stichwunden; er musste also die Hände abwehrend gehoben haben. Entweder um sich oder um seine Frau zu beschützen. Wahrscheinlich beides. Die Antwort, wer das getan hatte, war für Sherlock sonnenklar. Sie leuchtete in seinem Kopf wie ein Leuchtturm in der Nacht. Das Schwierige war nur, den anderen Leuten klar zu machen, weshalb er Recht hatte.  
Etwas berührte ihn an der Schulter. Es war Lestrades Hand. „Sherlock, kommst du kurz raus?“ Verwirrt erhob sich der Detektiv. Sie bückten sich unter Absperrband hindurch und gingen einen dunklen Korridor entlang. Lestrade führte Sherlock in ein leeres Zimmer. Es war klein, dunkel und stickig. Ein Gästezimmer, schloss Sherlock, nachdem er seinen Blick kurz über die Möblierung hatte schweifen lassen. Ein Bett, das nicht angezogen war und zwei alte Kommoden.  
„Sherlock, mir ist klar, dass du weisst, wer es gemacht hat und warum“, begann Lestrade, der unangenehm nah bei Sherlock stand. Aber mehr Platz hatten sie nun mal nicht. „Du kannst’s mir gleich erklären. Ich werde die nötigen Beweise finden. Aber zuerst will ich, dass du mir sagst, was mit John und dir los ist.“ Sherlocks Augen weiteten sich in Panik. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber bestimmt nicht mit dem. „Ich hab euch seit Tagen nicht mehr zusammen gesehen. Nur John kurz, damit er sich eine Leiche im Bart‘s ansehen konnte und jetzt dich. Auch den Fall, den du aktuell behandelst, löst du alleine. Weshalb? Was ist vorgefallen?“  
Rasend schnell arbeitete Sherlocks Verstand. Er könnte Lestrade jetzt anlügen. Doch Sherlock wusste, dass der Inspektor nicht dumm war und ihn wahrscheinlich ertappen würde. Aber die Wahrheit konnte er auch nicht erzählen. Also entschied er sich für eine Mischversion. „Ja, wir machen gerade eine etwas schwierige Zeit durch. Aber nichts, was sich nicht wieder von alleine einrenken würde.“ Misstrauisch betrachtete Lestrade Sherlock, entschloss dann aber, nicht weiter nachzuhaken. „Wie du meinst. Also schiess los, wer war es?“  
„Es gibt keine Einbruchsspuren, richtig? Der Fakt, dass das Ehepaar im Treppenhaus umgebracht worden war, lässt also darauf schliessen, dass sie die Täter kannten, sonst hätten sie sie nicht ins Haus gelassen…“ So knapp wie möglich erklärte Sherlock, es sei die Tochter gewesen. Und auch der Bruder. Nach einer kurzen Recherche im Internet bestätigte Sherlock, dass er Theaterschauspieler war und deshalb Lestrade hatte täuschen können. Das Motiv war, selbstverständlich, Geld. Die Geschwister hatten sich aus Gier – und wahrscheinlich auch aus Hass – verschworen und die Schwester hatte die Eltern heute kaltblütig erstochen. Jetzt würden sie alles erben.  
„Wie wusstest du von der Tochter? Ich habe nur den Sohn erwähnt. Und wie kommst du darauf, dass sie ihre Eltern gehasst hatten?“, hakte Lestrade nach Sherlocks Erläuterungen nach.  
„Familienfotos“, erwiderte der Detektiv knapp. „Draussen im Flur stehen welche. Darauf sind immer zwei Kinder zu sehen: ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Eine Tochter also. Ausserdem sind immer nur Kinder zu sehen. Ich denke im Teenageralter der beiden hatte sich etwas ereignet, was das Eltern-Kind-Verhältnis irgendwie zerrüttet hat. Ich kann nicht sagen, was, aber die Tatsache, dass die aktuellsten Fotos die Kinder mit etwa vierzehn zeigt, lässt darauf schliessen, dass sich kurz darauf etwas Zerstörendes ereignet hat.“ Bei diesen Worten hielt der Detektiv kurz inne. Auch ich habe kürzlich etwas zerstört. Getäuscht sachlich fuhr er fort. „Die Fotos stehen da aus Sentimentalität.“  
Lestrade machte sich gar nicht mehr die Mühe, seine Bewunderung zu verbergen. Als er mit Sherlock zu arbeiten begonnen hatte, hatte Lestrade immer möglichst intelligent dastehen wollen, um vom Detektiv beachtet und respektiert zu werden. Unterdessen wusste er, dass Sherlock ihn und seine Arbeit vollends anerkannte, er das einfach nicht gerne kundtat. „Danke Sherlock“, erwiderte Lestrade nur. „Widme dich wieder deinem Gitarrenfall. Und sprich bitte mit John. Als Polizist gebe ich dir den Rat, da es ein schmerzlicher Verlust wäre, euch als Team zu verlieren. Und als Freund spreche ich zu dir, da John dir gut tut und ihr eine solche Freundschaft nicht verenden lassen solltet, was auch immer vorgefallen ist.“ Er gab Sherlock einen ermutigenden Klaps auch die Schulter. „Viel Glück, Kumpel.“ Lestrade verliess den Raum und Sherlock blieb alleine im muffigen Zimmer zurück.

Als Sherlock in 221B zurückkehrte, hatte die Dämmerung bereits eingesetzt. John sass in seinem Sessel, das Kinn in die Hand gestützt und döste.  
Leise schloss Sherlock die Tür und hängte seinen Mantel zum Trocknen auf. Dieses verfluchte Londoner Wetter. Den ganzen Tag hatte es bloss genieselt und die letzte halbe Stunde hatte es aus Eimern geschüttet. Er war der verschwundenen Gitarre nachgegangen, doch er hatte nichts Schlüssiges finden können. Dann war er vom Royal Opera House nachhause gelaufen, da er etwas frische Luft benötigte. Und dann hatte der Regen eingesetzt.  
Sherlock stellte die Schuhe unter die Heizung, hängte die Socken darüber und ging in sein Zimmer um sich umzuziehen. Als er im Morgenmantel zurückkehrte, war Johns Arm unter seinem Kopf weggeknickt und dieser lag jetzt in einer verrenkten Position auf der Armlehne. Sherlock liess sich in seinem Sessel gegenüber von John nieder. Er beobachtete John, wie seine Brust sich hob und senkte, wie das Meer bei Ebbe und Flut langsam vor und zurückdrang. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet; es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er anfing, zu sabbern. Irgendwie sabberte er immer im Schlaf, stellte Sherlock mit einem leichten Lächeln fest.  
John war nur in ein Shirt und Boxershorts gekleidet. Sherlock bemerkte die Gänsehaut, die über Johns Arme und Beine lief. In einem Anfall von Fürsorge nahm der Detektiv die Wolldecke vom Sofa und schlang sie behutsam um den Arzt.  
So nah war er John seit dieser Nacht nicht mehr gekommen. Sherlocks Herz begann zu pochen, als wolle es aus seiner Brust springen. Innerlich fluchte der Detektiv. Er hatte keine Lust, sich mit diesen Gefühlen herumzuschlagen. Diese Gefühle, die er zum ersten Mal fühlte. Noch nie war er in einer ernsthaften Liebesbeziehung gewesen und er hatte gedacht, so würde es sein Leben lang bleiben. Doch die Gefühle, die John in ihm weckte, liessen ihn daran zweifeln. Aber bestimmt wollte John keine Beziehung mit ihm eingehen. Wer würde das schon wollen, mit einem so verdrehten Menschen zusammen zu sein? John bestimmt nicht und er hatte sowieso etwas Besseres verdient.  
Schwer seufzend liess Sherlock sich wieder in seinem Sessel nieder. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, eine Zigarette anzuzünden. Schon seit Tagen war er verlockt, wieder zu rauchen. Jedes Mal hatte er sich überzeugen können, dass es nicht nötig sei und er die Situation zwischen ihm und John nicht vereinfachen würde. Schliesslich hatte er John versprochen gehabt, er würde das Rauchen gänzlich aufgeben. Diesmal konnte er jedoch nicht wiederstehen. Schuldbewusst holte er die Zigaretten aus seinem Versteck und zündete eine an. Genüsslich sog er den Rauch in seine Lungen und atmete ihn durch die Nase aus. Nachdem er die Zigarette fertiggeraucht hatte, zündete er sich eine zweite an.  
Nach einiger Zeit setzte er sich wieder gegenüber von John, der jetzt kaum hörbar schnarchte. Sherlocks Magen knurrte laut. Schnell vergewisserte er sich, dass John immer noch schlief und nahm dann seinen Laptop zu sich. Online bestellte er asiatisches Essen. Johns Leibgericht bestellte er dazu. „Bitte nicht klingeln“, fügte er bei weitere Wünsche, Kommentare usw. hinzu. „Mein Freund schläft. E-Mail an sherlock.holmes@cd.co.uk “ Eine halbe Stunde später erreichte ihn eine Mail, das Essen sei da. Hungrig stürmte Sherlock die Treppe hinunter und empfing das Mahl. Er räumte ein Experiment vom Küchentisch. Seit er aufgeräumt hatte, hatte sich das normale Chaos einer Männer-WG wieder ausgebreitet.  
Dann ging er zu John und weckte ihn auf, indem er ihm sanft über die Wange zur Schulter hinab strich.  
Der Arzt wachte mit einem Murren auf und setzte sich kerzengerade hin, als er merkte, wie nah Sherlock ihm war. Er streifte die Decke weg – war er nicht ohne eingeschlafen? – und nahm einen Geruch war. Zuerst roch er das Essen, aber das war nur Hintergrundrauschen. Es wurde von einem anderen, bitteren Geschmack überlagert. Als John begriff, was es war, war er hellwach. „Sherlock“, fuhr er den Detektiv an, der nun wieder einige Schritte von John entfernt stand. „Du hast geraucht.“  
Sherlocks Gesicht verhärtete sich, ansonsten ging er nicht auf die Anschuldigung ein. „Ich hab Essen bestellt.“  
„Ja, und geraucht!“, rief John aus, der trotz der Wut zum Essen auf dem Küchentisch ging. „Ich dachte, wir hätten eine Abmachung.“ Nun klang er verletzt.  
John setzte sich auf den Stuhl und begann, die Stäbchen auszupacken und sich die Nudeln in den Mund zu schaufeln. Wortlos setzte Sherlock sich zu ihm. „Wieso hast du geraucht?“, fragte John nun ruhiger. Eigentlich wusste er, dass ausrasten die Situation nicht einfacher machte. Es war nur… Sherlock hatte so lange nicht geraucht; was brachte ihn jetzt dazu, wieder anzufangen?  
Sherlock zuckte die Schultern. „Stress, schätz ich“, murmelte er. Sein Gericht stand unangerührt vor ihm.  
„Sherlock“, sagte John nun ernst. „Normaler Stress bringt dich nicht zum Rauchen. Hat es nie. Du hast nur immer geraucht, wenn etwas ernsthaft nicht in Ordnung war.“ Deshalb mach ich mir ja solche Sorgen, dass du wieder angefangen hast, setzte er in seinem Kopf hinzu. Hat das etwas mit Freitagabend zu tun? Kam Sherlock doch nicht so gut über ihren One-Night-Stand hinweg, wie er vorgab?  
Sherlock brauste auf, wobei er die Arme in die Luft warf und fast seine Nudeln umwarf. „Ist es denn nicht offensichtlich?“ John starrte ihn ungläubig an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, für mich nicht. Du weisst ja; ich bin ein Idiot.“ Sherlock schnaubte auf. „Ja, bist du wirklich.“ Dann beruhigte er sich wieder. Aufdringlich schaute John ihn an. „Erklärst du jetzt noch, was ist? Ich habe keine Lust zu raten.“  
„Was ist denn überhaupt mit dir los?“, fuhr Sherlock John an. „Du verhieltst auch ziemlich merkwürdig die letzten Tage.“ Schwer schluckte John den Bissen hinunter und schaute Sherlock betroffen an. „Der grosse Sherlock Holmes weiss nicht, was mit seinem besten Freund nicht stimmt, nachdem sie total betrunken gevögelt haben!“, rief er aus. Sofort bereute er es; manchmal vergass er, wie ringhörig das Haus war. „Weisst du, Sherlock“, fuhr er nun leiser fort. „Du kannst nicht verstehen, was mit mir nicht stimmt.“  
„Dann hilf mir, zu verstehen“, bat der Detektiv eindringlich. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Hilf mir.“ Aus seiner Stimme sprach eine riesige Verzweiflung. Verzweiflung, den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben zu verlieren – oder bereits verloren zu haben. Sherlock Blick war voll Trauer und als John genauer hinsah, erkannte er etwas hinter der ganzen Hoffnungslosigkeit. Es war Zärtlichkeit.  
Und in diesem Moment verstand John. Sherlock war genauso verwirrt wie er selbst – wohl noch verwirrter, denn Sherlock kannte das Gefühl nicht. Zuneigung, aber stärker, als Sherlock sie wahrscheinlich je gefühlt hatte. Wahrscheinlich übertraf sie auch die freundschaftlichen Gefühle, die Sherlock John gegenüber empfinden musste. Das war mächtiger.  
Ohne zu überlegen, was er überhaupt tat, stand John auf, umrundete den Tisch und blieb hinter Sherlock stehen. Behutsam legte er seine Hände auf die Schultern des Detektivs, was diesem einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter jagte.  
John begann, Sherlocks Hals zu küssen, wanderte langsam hoch, bis er beim Ohrläppchen angelangt war. „Ich hab mich in dich verliebt“, raunte er in Sherlocks Ohr. John sah, wie sich am Nacken kleine Härchen aufstellten. Ob es an den Worten oder am warmen Atem lag, war schwer zu sagen.  
„Was?“, raunte Sherlock atemlos.  
„Du hast mich gehört.“  
Ruckartig drehte Sherlock sich um, erhob sich. Zweifelnd betrachtete er John. „Meinst du das ernst?“, hauchte er, wobei er die Hoffnung nicht aus seiner Stimme verbergen konnte.  
John nickte. „Und du hast dich auch verliebt“, meinte er. „Ich seh’s in deinen Augen.“ John lächelte verschmitzt. „An deinen Pupillen; sie werden grösser, wenn du mich ansiehst.“ Verwunderung huschte über Sherlocks Gesicht, dann grinste er John wissend an. „Du lernst als doch von meinen Deduktionen“, stellte er fest. Dann beugte er sich zu John hinunter und küsste ihn sanft. Diese Küsse unterschieden sich von allen von Freitagnacht. Jetzt waren sie nicht vom Alkohol angetrieben; John und Sherlock liessen sich Zeit, auf den anderen einzugehen. Freitagnacht war alles irgendwie gehetzt gewesen.  
John liess seine Finger durch Sherlocks Locken gleiten, während er gefühlvoll seine Zunge um Sherlocks kreisen liess. Sherlocks Hände lagen an Johns Hüften, wo sie die beiden Körper behutsam zueinander zogen.  
John spürte, wie sich in Sherlocks Hose etwas regte. Er löste sich von seinem Freund und schaute ihn mit einer Mischung aus Zärtlichkeit und Wissen an. „Siehst du, du brauchst keine Drogen, um Lust zu empfinden.“  
Sherlock errötete. Nüchtern war er nicht so abgebrüht. „Du- du bist der Erste, der dieses Gefühl in mir auslöst.“ Peinlich berührt schaute er zu Boden.  
John schaute ihn mit unbeschreiblich viel Zuneigung an und nahm sein Gesicht zwischen die Hände. Mit dem Daumen strich er über Sherlocks Wange. „Und das ist völlig okay, nichts, was dir peinlich sein müsste. Und ich fühle mich unglaublich geehrt, der Erste zu sein.“ Mit einem kleinen Kichern fügte er hinzu: „In einer anderen Hinsicht bist du auch mein Erster.“  
Sherlock schaute auf. Sein Blick war nun voll Liebe, Zärtlichkeit und Hoffnung. „Ich fühle mich auch geehrt“, sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln und beugte sich vor, um John zu küssen.

**Author's Note:**

> öhm, das war meine erste FanFic, hoffe sie hat euch gefallen :) kommentiert doch eure Meinung, sie ist bestimmt hilfreich für zukünftige Fics! Das wars, danke fürs Lesen :)


End file.
